Death
by SoccerNavyBrat02
Summary: I want to die and thats all that i can really say. Yaoi implied. YamixYugi Character Death


Hey everyone, I wrote this mini story because of what I was feeling. I write when I have many emotions running through my head and I just decided to write this. This entire story is based off of true events , except for the death part. This has actually happened to me and it's very sad. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!

Warning: Yaoi, and Character Death!

On with the story!

He wanted to die no matter what anyone told him, he wouldn't listen to anyone not even me! No matter what I said I couldn't get him to stop thinking those suicidal thoughts. Each time he replied it would get worse and worse. I tried to talk him out of it, but nothing I said would work. No matter what his mind was set on suicide and not even me, his own boyfriend could talk him out of it. I wanted to keep him alive, cause I love him very much, but he was so set on killing himself there was nothing I could do.

'Why did you do it?' I thought to myself.

I remember how it all started to, every single detail, every word that was said. I know it something I shouldn't remember, but it's the last memory I have of us together.

_Flashback_

_It was just a normal day at school and Yami, Joey, Seto, Tristan, Atem, Heba, and I were all sitting under the sakura tree eating lunch. Yami was leaning up against the Sakura tree and I was on his lap, we were all talking, laughing, and just enjoying our lunch. Yami was distanced from the rest of the group and his face held a sad and uncertain look. For the last few weeks, he had been distanced and wouldn't let me help him at all. I tried to talk to him and get him to open up, but I had no luck at all. _

_Soon the bell rang, and we all got up and went to our classes, and I pulled Yami to the side and asked him, "What's wrong, Yami?" _

"_Nothing's wrong, why do you ask, Aibou?" Yami asked me._

"_Well you've been really distanced this week and I was just curious." I replied._

_Yami smiled at me and told me not to worry about him. He says that all the time and yet I can't help but worry. I shook the thought away and hurried off to class. School went on as normal and was boring as always. (_A/N: No surprise there lol, school is very boring.) _Then when the final bell rang, we all meet outside by the gate and walked to my house to study and just hang out. I knew that I had to talk to Yami later today, but it was just finding the right time to talk._

_When we got to my house, we were all laughing and having a good time. Joey was complaining he was hungry like always and Seto was saying that he's always hungry. Joey and Seto started arguing and we were all laughing. So while they were arguing I got up and went into the Kitchen and whipped up some apples and caramel, and also brought some soda for us all. I went back into the living room and we all started our homework and about 3 hours later we were done, so we just sat around and laughed. Seto and Joey were arguing again then 30 mins later were in a make out session. We all ignored them and were talking about other things like the homecoming game and dance. I looked over at Yami and his face held that same look it did earlier today when I asked if he was ok. I'm really starting to worry about him more and more. _

_Yami's POV_

_I know that Yugi was worrying, but I couldn't let him know that I wanted to die. I feel like my whole life is nothing but being abused, yelled at, and blamed for everything at home. I want to tell Yugi, but I know if they found out they will hurt me further than what they already do. I want to die so much, but I haven't yet because Yugi is the only one keeping me alive. _

_We all went to his house after school and did our homework and had some laughs and fun. After a few hours we all went home. Yugi walked me over to the door and gave me a kiss before I left. But before I left he whispered to me, "I'll text you later." _

_I nodded my head and left to go back home. As I walked home I was lost in my thoughts and knew that I would be hit when I got home no matter what. I try to stay out as long as possible or I sneak into my own house. I was half way home before I felt my phone go off. I looked at it and saw that it was Yugi. _

'_Hey Yami.' Yugi said in his txt. _

'_Hey Aibou, wats up?' I asked back._

'_Nm, just in my room. Wbu?'_

"_Walking home still.' _

'_O ok'_

'_Ya, wats wrong?'_

'_I was just curious if your ok or not, cuz u haven't really been yourself l8ly.'_

'_Do you really want to no the truth?'_

'_Yes, I do'_

'_Well I want to die that's the truth'_

'_Y do u want to die?!?!'_

_I could tell that Yugi was shocked by my answer. _

'_I'm tired of my family, but I haven't done anything cuz ur the only one who has kept me from doing it. _

'_Plz plz plz plz plz plz don't do it Yami, I would be very very sad if you did.'_

'_I no u wuld but I just cant take it anymore at all.'_

'_cant take wat?'_

'_I'm being abused, yelled at, and blamed for everything at home. This is y I don't want to go home at all.'_

'_Y didn't you tell me, I would let u stay here with me and grandpa!' _

'_I just didn't tell u cuz of the fact I wanted to c how far I culd go on my own, but now I'm regretting not tellin u at all.'_

'_Plz plz plz plz plz be safe Yami, I don't know what I would do without u!'_

'_I cant promise that at all. I'm going to stick with my decision and kill myself here soon. I'm through with my life!' _

'_Plz plz plz plz plz plz plz Yami, Don't do it!'_

_I knew that Yugi was crying and that he loved me dearly. _

'_I'm going to do it and that's that!'_

'_Fine, I'm done fighting with!' _

_And after that we didn't talk. I made my way home and snuck into my room without my parents hearing at all. I looked through my drawers and found my knife. I looked at the knife in my hand and then at my wrists. Before I did anything, I took my phone and texted Yugi one last time. This last text said I love you very much Yugi. I'm very srry for hurting you. Goodbye._

_After the txt sent I took my knife and sliced my wrists. Once I saw the crimson blood, I closed my eyes and slowly let my death come. I heard my parents come in and scream when they saw the blood. They were mad that they no longer had a punching bag to take their anger out. Then I heard no more at all. I let out my last breath and was no longer in the living. _

_Yugi's POV_

_I was crying for the past hour and then I got a phone call from Yami's parent's saying that he was dead. I couldn't believe that he actually went through with it. He actually killed himself. I dropped the phone and ran back up to my room, and cried the rest of the night. _

_End of Flashback_

When I started to remember this I was on the way to his funeral. I had his favorite flowers, red and black roses, in my hands and a picture of us after our 1 year anniversary. I finally made it to the graveyard and saw that the funeral was just beginning. I put my sunglasses on and made my over to his casket. I was crying even before I had got there to say my goodbye.

As the funeral went on we all said something about Yami, and before we knew it the entire this was over. I was crying even worse than before. Then everyone was gone, and I was the only one left. I stood in front of Yami's grave and put the flowers on the grave and said my final goodbye.

"I love you Yami and no one will be able to replace you at all. You're the only one who has my heart. Now and Forever."

I kissed the grave and left the graveyard. In the background I could of sworn that I heard a whisper, "I love you too, Yugi."

_RIP_

_Yami Sennen_

_1993-2009_

_A great friend and loving boyfriend_

That's the end of the story. I'm very sorry for killing Yami, so please don't kill me! Please Review.


End file.
